The present disclosure relates generally to stands or shelving. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a stand or shelf for vertically disposed objects, such as televisions and video monitors.
The use of flat screen televisions is ever-increasing. Seemingly all new televisions will eventually be flat screens. Flat screen technology has also become standard for computer monitors. Moreover, flat screen technology has become very pervasive in the workplace, including individual work stations sometimes employing multiple computer monitors, large video monitors for meetings and conference calls, and video conferencing.
Older televisions often had a flat horizontal top surface. The flat top surface was often used to place and house pictures, television remote controls, ornaments and the like. The flat top surface was very convenient because it sat directly above the typical focal point of the room, namely, the television screen. Flat screen televisions and video monitors, by definition, do not have flat horizontal top surfaces. Flat screen televisions and video monitors instead have thin horizontal borders that cover the top of the video screen and associated electronics located behind the screen.
There is accordingly a need for a stand or shelf that provides a flat horizontal surface along the top of a flat screen device, such as, televisions, computer monitors, video monitors and the like. As is known, flat screens can be stand-supported or be wall mounted. There is a need accordingly for a stand or shelf that provides a flat horizontal surface along the top of either a stand-supported or a wall mounted flat screen device.